


Doze

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Noncontober 2020, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Superboycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Conner discovers Jon sleeping on the old barn couch. His fleshy thighs look amazing in those shorts.Day 2: Somnophilia
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Doze

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sopor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663857) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



Spending the summer on the farm harvesting corn is not exactly Conner's concept of fun. At least his mother gave him the keys to the Luthor mansion and he can take girls on trips to the property. Clark had been a shy teenager who spent his nights looking through a telescope. Conner was on probation for running over a couple of cows.

He climbed the steps of the old barn to his father's old fortress. His younger brother lies soundly asleep in the old chair. He was with Pa fixing the perimeter fence and that left him exhausted. Jonathan had a clear favoritism that he didn't bother to hide. He opposed Lex and Clark's marriage; he was happier when they divorced. He even asked that they name the son Clark had with Lois, his second wife.

Jon stretches his limbs and rolls over on the padded surface. Making a slight satisfying sound, Conner places his glass of juice on the coffee table. He walks to the window looking at the dark landscape, giving the telescope a little tap. His gaze turns to Jonathan, the young man.

"Jon." Conner calls him from the window. The incandescent light bulb must be almost as old as that barn barely shines. He drops a dim light on the youngster's body. The boy doesn't flinch, he continues upside down, holding the old pillow in his hands. "Jonathan."

The student turns, rubbing his face against the cloth. Kon advances back to the armchair, sitting on the wooden table. He places his elbows on his thighs, leaning over to observe the kid better. He leaves the blue denim jeans, wearing a very short pair of sports pants. They were Conner's clothes when he was younger than Jon, but the boy was thin and could wear his brother's old clothes longer than the owner himself.

The ADIDAS logo is worn in one corner, the once-black fabric now looks a little gray from the wash. That was the reason Clark insisted on keeping his first son's old clothes. Luthor draws the red line on one side of the garment with his index finger. Jon's pants are already starting to look small. Barely covering his butt, Kon had not had those thoughts before.

He touches one of the boy's thighs with his open palm, reaching up to the junction of his legs. His tender skin is soft to the touch, with no marks or scars. Pale in color, it flashes in the artificial light of the old lamp. Both are city kids, all the sun they used to get was when they went out to the beach or lost their truck. Jon makes a strange sound and settles down again.

Conner steps back, removing his hand from his brother's childish flesh. The youngest boy turns, passing his small palm over his stomach. He tastes the saliva in his mouth and returns to his deep sleep. Luthor knows he shouldn't be thinking about that, so he better leaves before he does something else stupid. He should just take one of the cars at the mansion, give one back in the center of town and he could spend the night with some pretty country girl.

But...he doesn't have a driver's license and if any cop sees him behind the wheel, he'll go straight to the correctional facility. His mother is in Tokyo, she wouldn't fly in from faraway Asia just to cover up a stupid mistake like that. Even worse, Clark wouldn't allow it. He would say that Conner needs to learn limits and all the same sermon he always repeats.

He brings his trembling hand close again, squeezing his knee. Rubbing his thumb in little circles on the bone. Caressing with a little more roughness the inside of his thighs. Jon moans, that is clearly a groan. He turns on the sofa and relaxes his body, while he opens his legs. Outside you can only hear the sound of the wind and the crickets. The older boy is impossibly quiet.

He takes both thighs in his hands, leaving his place at the table to sit near Jonathan. He rubs his brother's legs from the little ankles that are covered with socks to the union of these. Caressing with the tip of his fingers the hip of the minor. Jon sighs, as Conner rubs his penis. The older boy's eyes open, noticing the boy's reaction.

Luthor bites his tongue, takes the edge of his pants, and pulls it down. Leaving the white dog-leg print underwear exposed. One of the teenager's hands touches the boy above his underpants. Rubbing the little dick, hearing the choking sounds that escape from the kid's lips. Conner sticks to his brother, watching his reactions closely.

The other hand slips under the shirt, lifting the garment to the boy's flat chest. He takes between his fingers the innocent pink button, giving a little pull. Measuring Lane's reactions, the kid squirms again without waking up. The little dick is already hard against his hand, a reaction that is normal because the young boy is in puberty.

Conner thinks again if he's going to regress that's a good time. Jon's hip shakes against his hand looking for more of his brother's expert touch. The older boy makes the underwear down too, leaving it on the table, just rubbing it between those thighs. He won't go all the way. He says to himself as if that's not bad enough. Conner pushes Jonathan to lie down on his side and settle behind the young man.

Luthor fights with his pants down a bit. Releasing his erection. He rubs the tip against his brother's soft skin pushing himself slowly between the boy's thighs. He takes the small penis in his palm and returns to the stimulation in Jon's chest. Push back, returning with the same calm. Enjoying the warmth of those legs.

Listening to light moans as his hip whips against the little butt. Jonathan trembles, sighing his body puts up no resistance to the treatment. Conner settles down on the couch, tucking his penis between his tender cheeks. He has been with men before... maybe he should show his brother the pleasures of a male lover. There is a particularly loud sob followed by the thick, hot liquid that stains his hand.

The boy has had enough of that, but Conner has not. He gropes for his wallet, always carrying some condoms with him. He returns Jon to the couch, lying on his back again. His breathing has become uneven and his tiny dick is still oddly hard. Kon finds a place between his little brother's legs, opening one of the metal wrappers.

He can't get into it all at once. He had to stretch it out at least a little. Even the experienced boys took time to adapt to a cock. He puts the condom on one of his fingers. Rubbing it against the hole of the little one. Wraps his hand around the little penis and brings his mouth close to his brother's chest. Sucking the delicate button between his lips forces his finger inside the boy.

Jonathan gasps, sucks his lips and let's out a long sigh. The touch on his penis relaxes him, allowing his older brother's finger to explore him. The lubricant in the condom makes it easy to penetrate him. Jon sighs again, pulling his legs apart, Conner takes it as a warning by adding another digit. He searches with his fingertips for that spot that feels different in the boy's gut.

Jon's small penis shakes, separates his lips and let's out a slight scream. The speed of Conner's hand increases. He presses the piercing against his brother's nipple. The boy chokes on his voice, clenching his tiny fists. Kon bites the innocent skin, between the metal and his teeth.

Delighting in the sound of his brother's voice, the boy must be so tired that even this does not wake him up. Conner separates his fingers, rubbing the walls of the child. Jon adapts wonderfully, without opposition or tension. He lets the older boy open him easily, taking him so deep in his first time. The idea that Jonathan has done that before eats away at his head.

The boy sobs, arching his body. Kon sticks a third finger in, whipping his open palm against his younger brother's hole. Jonathan rolls over on the padded surface, lifting his legs. He separates his lips to give a long moan. Conner presses the tip of Lane's tiny dick. Preventing him from obtaining his liberation.

He throws the condom out of his hand and looks for another one in his wallet. He sits on his knees, starting to slide the latex on his limb. That's his last chance to stop. Put his brother's clothes back on and act like he never thought about fucking the guy while he's semi-conscious.

The little boy shakes and spreads his legs. He passes his tiny hand over his stomach looking to stimulate his limb. It's the last push the older boy needs. He holds Lane's hands against the pillow, rubbing the tip of his cock against the abused hole. He pushes himself in one quick thrust, stopping at the boy's insides. Luthor breathes heavily. Looking down at Jonathan, the whitish liquid spilling over his belly. At the same time he lets out a pitiful sob.

Conner squeezes the small hands between his own. Swinging with slow but deep penetrations. He listens to the broken moans that the boy lets out. His thin eyebrows furrow and his toes contract. The older kid must stop to take big breaths of air, biting his tongue. Even a virgin girl was not so narrow. Yet, with his tiny relaxed body Jon was swallowing it so easily.

He pushes it again, with the same rhythm that he marked at the beginning. Noticing how it becomes less difficult to make his way through his warm bowels. He whips him hard, listening to the pounding that his skins make as they collide. Jonathan bites his lips, his legs rise as his brother hits the spot his fingers previously found. His cry echoes through the walls of the old barn. There is no sperm coming out of his body this time.

The older one stops as he is squeezed into the tight walls of his younger brother. Squeezing his lips, he watches Jon shiver. Spilling into the boy's interior, he squeezes Jonathan's hands into his own. Conner backs away, taking off his used condom. Looking for another one, he needs to feel it again. The way he was compressed by that immature body when Lane had an orgasm.

Jonathan gasps, squirming. He shuts his legs and turns around into the fetal position. Hugging the pillow, he looks for a way to continue sleeping. Kon throws the condom into the trash, changing it for a new one. He holds the young man by his ankles, helping him to get upside down. He sits on the youngster with his knees separated on either side of the thin limbs.

Lane places his face on the pillow, passing his hands underneath. Conner holds the base of his cock, rubbing the tips on the inside of his tender cheeks. Pressing on top of the hole Jon takes time to watch his limb enter the boy with little difficulty. Stopping when his hip hits Jonathan's ass.

He rocks with less consideration than before, one of his hands looking to get under Lane's shirt. Touching his chest, pulling the skin there. Pinching the tender flesh between his fingers. Jon squeaks against the pillow fabric. Drooling on the surface, rubbing his limb on the couch. Conner adjusts his knees, penetrating it quickly and not so deeply.

Noticing how that tender little boy lets himself be used without resistance. He didn't know Jonathan was such a heavy sleeper. The little hole expands extraordinarily. None of his lovers has felt this way, being sucked by that childish body. Listening to his brother drowning with his voice. Sobbing without knowing why he feels good.

Jon must also feel good, being stimulated in his butt by an experienced lover. With his dick rubbing against the padded surface at every hard penetration his brother gives him. The warm hands of his attacker touching his chest. Squeezing his nipples in his expert fingers. With alarming precision.

" Conner! Jon! Dinner is ready!" Martha screams from the barn stand. Lane blinks in reaction to the call. His body feels strange, his belly is warm, and something is not right. Whose hands? Jonathan turns his face to face with his older brother. His brain is working feverishly. Tying up loose ends, putting together the missing pieces.

Conner's hand closes over his mouth. Jonathan tries to fight; the older boy stops inside him using his weight to immobilize him. Kon grinds his teeth, noticing how tense the boy has become. His fingers keep working on the kid's chest, tracing circles. Pulling at the skin, he squeezes it, earning a choked-up squeak. Jon screams into Kon's palm, he may be young, but he is not stupid. You know, what is happening, he understands what they are doing.

"We'll be right down!" Luthor finally replies. Squeezing his grip on Jonathan's face.

"Good, but hurry up or your grandfather will finish the whole cake." Martha concludes by closing the barn door with a thunderous sound. Jon wants to ask why his brother is doing that to him. Since when has he done it to himself, Conner comes out of it completely. Jonathan sighs, his hand still keeps him quiet. He can hear him whispering something behind his back.

The older man fights, trying to take off the condom with one hand. He sits on Lane's thighs holding him down. Feeling the boy relax as he comes out of it. Without warning, he enters the condom again, and before he can tense up or take in what is happening, he moves inside. The idea of putting on a condom was to prevent Jon from knowing what had happened. Now that he was awake, he no longer needed it.

Lane squeezes the pillow in his hand, which should be painful. However, his body is taking it in so easily. Noticing the force with which his brother whips his ass. As he strikes his stomach and his insides vibrate at every impossibly deep penetration.

His legs tremble as he grinds that spot in his intestines and finds himself lifting his hips to receive the hard scourge in his hole more quickly. Conner raises his hand, holding it by his shoulders. Making him bend his body. Jonathan groans, sinking his face into the old pillow, whimpering against the fabric.

Why does his brother do that to him? Why doesn't he do this to a girl like he always did? Conner is not soft, much less now that Jonathan does not object. He opens his legs and leans on his knees to give him a better angle of penetration. He recognizes the crushing sensation in his belly. The warmth that floods him when Kon breaks him, bruising his flesh. He screams, biting the pillow between his teeth. Feeling the burning warmth spilling out of his body.

His older brother continues to fuck through his orgasm, with erratic onslaughts. Conner follows soon after, taking the uniquely narrow waist in his hands. Crowding the virginal body with sperm, he fills the boy for the first time. Luthor reloads his head on Jon's back, breathing heavily. Allowing Lane to recover as well.

"Jon." Conner calls him, leaving short kisses on the boy's neck. Approaching his ear. "Now you'll be my girlfriend. Do you want to be your big brother's girlfriend?"

Lane nods, rubbing his cheek on the cloth. His brother's gentle hands caress his belly, climb up his chest and embrace him. Luthor comes closer. Rubbing their noses together, looking at him with those ever-sincere green eyes.

"Yes, I want to be your girlfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


End file.
